Kendra Dumbledore
Kendra Dumbledore (c. 1851 — early summer 1899) was a Muggle-bornMuriel claimed her to be Muggle-born and that she attempted to hide that fact. Doge, although he stated that she did nothing of the sort, did not contradict the claim about her heritage witch, the mother of Albus, Aberforth and Ariana Dumbledore, as well as the wife of Percival Dumbledore. Biography After her daughter was attacked by Muggle boys who saw her perform magic, Kendra moved the family to Godric's Hollow, while her husband was imprisoned in Azkaban for taking revenge upon the Muggles who hurt Ariana Dumbledore. Percival Dumbledore did not reveal his reasons to the Ministry of Magic, and both he and Kendra kept the attack a secret out of fear that Ariana Dumbledore would be considered a threat to the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and confined to St Mungo's, as the attack left the young witch mentally disturbed and unable to control her magic. While her husband was imprisoned and her sons attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Kendra took care of Ariana. Rumours spread by people such as Muriel and her cousin Lancelot suggested that Kendra was keeping her "Squib" daughter locked up in a cellar. When Ariana was fourteen years old, she lost control of her magic, and the resulting explosion killed Kendra. After Kendra's death, the cause of which "nobody ever seemed sure", according to Muriel, Ariana was taken care of by her older brother Albus, and eventually killed in a three-way duel between Albus, Aberforth, and Gellert Grindelwald. Physical appearance Kendra had jet black hair which she tended to wear in a high bun, dark eyes, high cheekbones, and a straight nose. Harry Potter, upon seeing a photograph of her, thought she looked Native American, possibly indicating her heritage. He also thought her face had a "carved quality", and noted her expression as being "formally composed". Personality and traits Little is known about Kendra Dumbledore, but much was said about her in gossip. Muriel deemed her a proud, terrifying woman who cared a great deal for her reputation and pretended not to be Muggle-born, apparently aspiring to higher social status. However, Muriel gossiped maliciously about many people, thus her opinion is not necessarily near to the truth. Statements made by her son Aberforth suggest that Kendra made keeping the secret of her daughter's condition her priority, and was strict with her children about following her example. She seems to have kept herself isolated from other people. Given her manner of death and Aberforth's claim that he was able to get Ariana to eat and to calm down when Kendra could not, she may have had a difficult relationship with her daughter, as well as her sons. Relationships Ariana Dumbledore ]] Kendra was devastated by her daughter's attack. Percival Dumbledore, her husband, retaliated against the Muggle boys who assaulted Ariana, and was sent to Azkaban. He never told the Ministry of Magic his reasons, knowing that if her condition were discovered, Ariana would be permanently confined to St Mungo's as a threat to the Statute of Secrecy. To maintain this secrecy, Kendra moved her family to Godric's Hollow and looked after Ariana. However, they may not have been very close, as Ariana's brother Aberforth was the only one able to keep her calm. Eventually, Ariana accidentally killed her mother in an explosion of uncontrollable magic.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 28 (The Missing Mirror) Etymology * Kendra is a name of disputed origin. It may come from Anglo-Saxon meaning "understanding, knowledge". It may be a variation of the English name Kenda, meaning "water baby", or Dakota, meaning "magical power". Alternatively, it may come from the name Kendrick, which is either derived from Welsh for "greatest champion" or Anglo-Saxon for "family ruler". Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' Notes and references fr:Kendra Dumbledore fi:Kendra Dumbledore Dumbledore, Kendra Dumbledore, Kendra Dumbledore, Kendra Dumbledore, Kendra Dumbledore Kendra Dumbledore, Kendra Dumbledore, Kendra Dumbledore, Kendra